Falling for You
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE][YUFFIExVINCENT [eventually] and YUFFIExRENO] SMUT FILLED PLOT: Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to ‘better’ her ‘skills’ goes awry…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:** M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):** Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):** Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:** Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter One**

"Relax your throat." A deep voice coaxed, a firm grip threaded through the brown hair of the woman kneeling between his legs. The bedding shifted and crimson eyes looked down and watched his cock disappear between two slender lips again, for the second time that hour.

"Yes, continue doing that with your tongue." Taking in a deep breath, the gunman felt his balls tighten and he quickly hissed through his teeth before he came. "Swallow it."

_She did._

Waiting for his breath to catch up to him and his vision to focus, Vincent looked down and observed as the ninja cleaned off his deflating organ with her mouth. Her tongue slipping over her lips as she sat up, eyeing him in question.

After a moment of silence, she huffed and he waited for her to get off the bed before doing the same, standing and buckling his belt. "Well? Was I better?"

Lifting his eyes to the twenty-two year old, Valentine nodded once and walked over to the chair beside the twin-sized bed. The piece of furniture one of the only items in the small motel room in Kalm.

Reaching his unaltered hand out, he wiped off a trail of his cum on her chin and pushed his finger in her mouth, which she quickly cleaned. "I've told you before; you are already very… _skilled_." Grabbing his cape and flipping it over his shoulders, he latched several of the buckles and re-holstered his death penalty, eyeing her again. "What is it?"

"That's it?" Yuffie snapped, rubbing her hand over her chin self-consciously before dropping her palm to her hip. "How am I suppose to get better at this if that's all you're gonna say? C'mon Vinny—"

"Vincent."

Rolling her eyes, Kisaragi sighed exasperatedly. "Can't you at least tell me you enjoyed it?"

Crimson orbs hardened and Vincent drew his lips into a tight line, lowering his eyebrows before he spoke. "I agreed to assist you in this asinine endeavor of yours, which means I am here to teach, not whisper the words of an enraptured lover." Chastened, she nodded and he strode towards the door, neither speaking another word.

Grabbing her cell phone, Yuffie plopped down upon the bed and clicked a button, raising it to her ear. It only took a moment and a smile drifted to her face as a familiar voice echoed through, her heart racing in delight that _he_ had answered so quickly. _"Reno…"_

_To Be Continued…_

**_A/N:_** _I am tired and I felt like writing. Mwhaha! Anyway, not sure if I am going to continue this, granted the plot is written out… talks to self for a moment in tiredness …heh… Let me know what you thought! The next chapter will explain what exactly Yuffie's 'plan' is and why._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:** M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):** Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):** Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:** Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

_**A/N:** YES, this will be a Yuffentine:)_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Two**

'_Thirteen weeks of this… this…'_ Heaving a sigh, Yuffie bit her lip and looked to the clock; turning her attention away from the fact her 'plan' to become more 'skilled' in bed was still failing to work. Reno was late, as always. _'Five minutes and I am calling him again...'_

"Hey babe." Feeling hands grip her hips, the ninja held back a relieved smile and turned around with a frown. "Hey now, don't go givin' me that look." The smooth voice replied, sliding a hand into his pocket and running a hand through his red hair leisurely. "I got... held up. Rufus kept me late."

Crossing her arms, Yuffie tapped her foot, looking at the lipstick marks on his neck with a sharp pain stabbing through her chest. "Of course, you always do." Turning around, she strode towards the exit of the motel, the pain ebbing as she heard him following. "And I suppose Rufus wears fire-materia red lipstick now too? Personally I think he would look better with a light pink."

Giving a grunt, Reno sucked in a breath and looked side-to-side as they headed down the street. Kalm was quieter ever since being rebuilt from the deepground fiasco. "C'mon, it was nothin' babe." Catching up to her, he tossed an arm over her shoulders. "You know its you I love, I just needed a little somethin' and you were all the way over here. You're the one that said you were gonna stop by Rufus's place."

"You're such an ass."

Glancing ahead, the man leaned down and nibbled on her ear, earning a giggle. "How about we skip dinner and head to the apartment? Rufus has a nice place here we can stay at."

Stopping, platinum eyes lit with anger. "You said you were taking me on a date!"

Rolling his eyes away, Reno replied while dropping his hand to the side. "I am, Babe, I thought you'd like it if I cooked for ya. Guess not thou—"

"You're going to cook?" Yuffie exclaimed, a look of fear on her face. "Gawd… Do you really want Rufus to have to remodel his kitchen? Even I can cook better than you." The ninja added, giving a small laugh as she crossed her arms. "And that's saying something."

Feeling his hand cup her cheek, the princess took a sharp breath as her heart sped up, his thumb stroking her skin softly. "Reno…" His lips pressed against hers for a moment and she forgot what she was saying as he stepped back and began walking again. Her words were breathless. "Where's the apartment?"

Hiding a smirk, the turk pointed to a building nearby as she grasped onto his left arm. "Over there." Looking down as they began walking, he leaned down and let his hot breath drift over the side of her hair. "You're going to cook us dinner, right?"

Yuffie only nodded, her heart slamming against her chest with each beat.

_To Be Continued…_

**_A/N:_** _Real smooth, Reno. I guess he will get to have his cake and eat it too. Mwhahahaa! Well, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took a while to get out! Smut should be next, likely at least._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):**__ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:**__ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Three**

_Three Weeks Later…_

Looking uncomfortably towards the man on the couch, Yuffie shifted and leaned towards her boyfriend as he shut the door. "I thought you said we were going to spend the night together?" Pausing, she gestured to the bald turk. "Alone?"

Giving a sly smirk, Reno turned and wrapped his arm around her waist; not failing to notice the shiver that swept under his fingertips. "C'mon, babe, it's just Rude. Besides," At this, the turk paused and pulled her flush to him, nipping at her ear. "you loved it last time, remember? I can still hear that pretty voice of yours moaning around my co—"

"Boss called for you."

Taking a step back, Kisaragi placed a hand on her hip. "You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

Rolling his velvet blue eyes, a scuff left the man's lips. "Don't worry, babe. Boss just wants a report on some stupid job." Slowly trailing over the brunette's form, Reno let it soak in before he reached out and turned her in the direction of the hallway. "Why don't you go on back to my room and… get yourself ready." He purred in that silky voice. "Rude and me are gonna make sure you're more than satisfied tonight."

"Reno…" Nervously chewing on her lip, Yuffie glanced back towards him. "I'm not sure—"

"You're so pretty when you're nervous." Reno interrupted, placing a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure its good. …You want to please me, don't you?"

Taking a sharp breath as a shiver ran down her spine, the ninja nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Mmm," Kissing her again, slowly, Reno's hot breath drifted over her lips. "Go on, I'll be back there soon." Stepping back, he gave her bottom a swat and watched as a blush came over her cheeks.

Dazed and aching for more, Yuffie wandered down the hallway. _'If letting Rude join again, pleases Reno, then…' _Breathing deeply, the princess entered the farthest room on the right and shut it quietly behind her.

_One hour Later…_

Standing in front of the bed, platinum eyes glanced nervously between the two men as they sat on the small couch before her.

"C'mon babe, take off your clothes." Reno drawled, setting down his beer and sparing a short look to his male friend in amusement. "It's been a while since Rude's seen those tits of yours."

"Hn…" Rude's eyes lingered on the short cotton shirt, barely covering the woman. "You should come over more often, Yuffie."

'_Gawd… Reno better take me out for that dinner next week.'_ Pulling the fabric over her head, the princess tossed it to the side as Rude stood and began unbuttoning his shirt. Taking a step back, Yuffie took a shallow breath and looked down to the floor, in hesitation. "How do you want me this time?"

Reno laughed and Kisaragi closed her eyes for a moment as Rude joined in with a chuckle. _'They obviously had more than a few beers before coming in...' _Pursing her lips, Yuffie gasped lightly as Rude's large hands groped her body, fingers roughly pinching her nipple. _'I wish Vincent was here.'_

Tensing at the thought, the ninja barely felt her body being turned around and bent over the bed.

Digging her nails into the sheets as the sound of a belt unbuckling echoed with footsteps, she tried to relax. _'How can I think of Vincent at a time like this? I mean… He's just a friend that's helping me—'_

Enjoying the sound of the scream that left the brunette's mouth as his partner slammed roughly into her tight slit, Reno gave his cock a firm stroke and maneuvered on the bed. "Save me some."

Trying to force the thoughts of her comrade from her mind, Yuffie greedily took the redheads length in her mouth. Eager to show him what she had learned…

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry it took so long to get out. As some of you already know, my father passed away at the beginning of April and I just haven't been in a 'writing mood'. Anyway, forgive me for the chapter being a bit 'off', trying to get back into writing. Chapters should come quicker now that I am 'back' though. Mwhahaha! Next chapter will have Vincent in it. –cackles-_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):**__ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:**__ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Four**

_Two Months Later…_

Watching Yuffie talk to Tifa animatedly, Vincent eyed the redhead she was sitting on with discontent. The man was being less than subtle -- as Cid had commented on several times already when he had looked over to see the man's hand up the brunette's shirt… or skirt.

Turning back to listen to Cid and Barret, the gunman spared a look across the yard to Cloud, Reeve and Rude who were talking with drinks in their hands.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but him. Shera had conversed with him until she decided to go back on the airship and sleep. Eight months pregnant and tired after spending the afternoon barbequing with the group.

"Yo' Valentine!"

Reno's voice with loud and he reluctantly shifted his look over, seeing Yuffie walking towards the house in the background and Tifa heading towards the three men standing in the grass. "Reno."

"Tseng wants you to stop by when you can – says you and him have some things to talk about."

Pursing my lips, I nod.

"He said he found that thing you were missin'. What is it anyway? Tseng wouldn't fuckin' tell me."

Cid laughed. "You fucking lost something, Vince?"

Sighing, Vincent looked over at the blonde. "It does happen, yes." _'Unfortunately, I believe I know exactly what it is the man has found… and the knowledge that will obviously come with it.'_

_Elsewhere…_

Leaning against the open window, Yuffie took a deep breath. _'Gawd… Vincent and Reno… this is so uncomfortable.'_

Hearing footsteps, the ninja turned and frowned as she saw the bald-headed man close the door behind him as he entered. "Erm… Hi."

Pressing her back against the wall and window, she bit her lip as he closed the distance and settled his palm beside her head while the other boldly fondled her breast. "Don't worry, I'll be quick. Reno said you wouldn't mind…"

After being led towards the bed, Yuffie squirmed slightly as he pushed her onto it, kneeling on the edge. One of his hands reached for his belt buckle and the sound of the door opening sent platinum and eyes covered in sunglasses towards it.

Seeing the former turk, Kisaragi pushed Rude away, who stumbled and adjusted his glasses.

"Eh, I'll be going." The turk muttered, scurrying out of the room and edging past Vincent who kept his eyes locked on the brunette still on the bed.

"Vincent… It wasn't what it looked like. I…" She exclaimed, standing up.

Closing the door, the gunman entered the room further and stopped a few feet away from where she now stood. Coldness in his gaze. "You do not have to explain anything to me, Yuffie. However, our agreement is now over."

Eyes widening, Yuffie shook her head and stepped forward, grabbing his cloak before he could turn. "No, Vincent… please! Don't… I need… there is still more I need to know. …Reno won't ever stop fooling around unless I can get better at this."

"Have Rude assist you, he seems more than willing."

"It's not like I can just tell him no, Vincent!" Yuffie snapped as he pulled away and headed back towards the door.

Halting his steps, Valentine paused and turned around. "What do you mean by that?"

Rolling her eyes, the ninja crossed her arms. "Because Reno would be mad." She stated matter-o-factly, as though it was common sense. "Besides, what do you care? You've already made it crystal clear this is nothing more than _'helping me out'_."

Silence filled the room and Vincent didn't let his gaze waver as he finally broke it. "…Do you want there to be more?"

"Maybe I do!"

"Yuffie…" The gunman's voice was softer to her ears and the woman bit her lip as he took a step closer until he was directly in front of her. "I—"

"Yo' Babe, you in there?" Pushing open the door, Reno stopped in the entry as he looked at the former turk. "Oh, its you—have you seen…" Seeing another pair of feet, the turk walked into the room, his eyes widening briefly as he saw his girlfriend step back and give a nervous smile. "There you are." Forcing a smile, he held out his hand. "Come here, I got somethin' for ya."

Hesitantly, Yuffie looked between them and slowly did so, stumbling as the redhead tugged her closer and reached into his pocket, producing two earrings with small diamonds. "I picked these up for you yesterday, babe."

"Reno…"

"Heh, knew you'd like them." Leaning down, he captured her lips without a moments notice and slid his hand down to squeeze her ass. Opening his eyes, he looked to the gunman with a slight smirk as he pulled back and gave the earrings to the flustered woman. "Go downstairs and say goodbye, I want to get going, alright?"

Nodding silently, platinum eyes kept away from Vincent as she scurried out of the room, red faced and heart pounding, clutching one of the only gifts her boyfriend had ever given her.

Shifting, Reno looked up to the other man with a glare. "What the fuck was going on in here?"

"Other than you giving your girlfriend another woman's jewelery?" Vincent questioned, eyeing him coolly and continuing. "The other matters are none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't! What are you trying to pull Valentine?"

"Nothing."

"Tch." Watching the man walk towards the door, the turk pursed his lips. "Make sure it stays that way or you'll have to deal with me." Frowning as he left, Reno could almost swear he heard the man give a laugh, despite the fact no sound left him. "So that's who she's been fucking… heh, just wait."

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N:**_ _Another chapter! FINALLY! dodges chocobo eggs being thrown at her for the long wait Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It is really really hot here right now, so I hope that didn't effect the chapter as I had to keep stopping and gag from the heat. Mwhahaa! Things are… heating up in the story too! -cackles-_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):**__ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:**__ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Five**

_Several Weeks Later…_

Leisurely pumping his cock into the bent over woman, Vincent pursed his lips as the phone continued to ring. The brunette's moans were becoming louder as she pushed back to meet every thrust, "Be quiet, Yuffie, I am going to answer the phone."

"Gawd! Who keeps calling?" she replied, with muffled words as a hand covered her mouth and lifted her up at an awkward angle. Pressing her hands against the wall for support, the ninja heard her 'teacher' answer whoever had been continuing to bother them.

"Cid?" Vincent frowned, picking up his pace as he looked at the lithe figure that was so tight around his hard organ. Ignoring her for the past few weeks had been more than frustrating, "You're downstairs?"

Tossing her head to the side and losing his palm that covered her mouth, Kisaragi's eyes widened as she looked at him incredulously while he continued to move inside of her. "Who?" she questioned in a whisper.

Muttering something into the phone, the gunman clicked it off and grabbed her hips again. Pounding into the woman with a rapid pace, Vincent could already feel his balls tighten as she dropped her head down moaned through her soft lips, "We do not have much time, Cid is downstairs. I doubt he will wait long."

"But,"

"You said Reno is working tonight," Valentine reminded her, reaching his human hand around to move over her clit, "Stay here and we'll continue when I return."

Gasping, Yuffie panted as her orgasm suddenly neared. Pushing back into the hard thrusts, she crashed over the edge of sanity as he pulled a leg up under his arm and slammed inside. His cock rode it out and it was only a moment later she felt slick trails down her thighs and heard a knocking on the door. "Vincent!"

"Quiet!" he hissed, pulling out and hurriedly tugging up his pants, _'Damn it, Cid.'_

"Where are my shorts?" Yuffie murmured, frantically pulling her top over her neck, but not yet over her bare breasts, "My bra!"

Covering the woman's mouth, crimson eyes looked down at her, "Be quiet." His words were shallow and he let go to tug his shirt on, going for the buttons as the door opened jerked open.

"Yo' Vince—the fuck?" Cid's eyes widened and the cigarette fell from his lips, "Yuffie?"

Yelping, the woman grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her, "What are you doing barging into somebody's room like that?" _ 'Shit, shit, shit…'_

"What the fucking chocobo's of Jenova's ass is fucking going on?" Highwind snapped, slamming the door shut and stomping out his cigarette, looking towards his male comrade, "You're fucking the damn brat? What are you fuckin' thinkin'?"

"Calm down," Vincent stated, sighing and reaching down for some pieces of fabric, tossing them to Yuffie, "Go in the bathroom and get dressed."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me to calm down, Vince!" Glancing to Yuffie as she scurried into the bathroom, he fumbled for another cigarette, "First the fucking Midgar News and now this! Is that brat trying to fuckin' give me a heart attack?"

Frowning, the gunman sat down on the bed as the blonde plopped into the chair by the door, "What about the news?"

Anger rose to the pilot once more and he scrambled for the paper in his jacket. Tossing the rolled up newsprint, he lit the cigarette and tried to calm down, "You can't fuckin' miss it," Cid muttered, "Spike called this morning after trying to reach you, Tifa told him, who had heard it from Reeve. It's been all over the damn news!"

Shifting his red eyes to the Midgar News, Vincent clenched his jaw as he saw the photos' littered across the front page. It was by far not suitable for anyone younger than an adult – but the Midgar News rarely was since it had turned into more of a tabloid than anything.

Swallowing hard, he saw Yuffie was in every one of the indecent pictures – in many different positions, with Reno and Rude. The last, though the man in it was indistinguishable from the graininess of the photo, was himself, he noted. If only by the fact he saw the red cloth on the chair beside the tacky wallpaper -- he had often stared at after she had left.

"Damn it," Vincent exclaimed, immediately regretting he had not made time to see Tseng. It was likely he had been the one to get, at the least, the photo of him and Yuffie.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Cid settled his glare on the woman who glared and opened her mouth before he could start, "Don't start with me! This is none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't!" Highwind retorted, gesturing to the paper and letting out a breathe of smoke, "It's everybody's fuckin' business now, brat. Take a look at the damn paper!"

Snatching the object away from her lover, it only took a moment for it to fall to the floor…

_To Be Continued…_

_**A/N:**_ _Bit tired, so I hope it came out alright. grins Hmm… looks like someone has been a naughty final fantasy character… whoever could it be? _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) [This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):**__ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:**__ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Six**

_Several Weeks Later…_

"You're his whore, Yuffie. He does not love you."

Tears stung her eyes, "How can you say that? How? Reno loves me! He tells so all the time—"

"I don't doubt that." Vincent interjected and watched the woman take a sharp breath. "I am sure he tells you that even when he allows his friend to bed you. Or, when he sold those pictures to the Midgar Enquirer of you. Is that how you equate someone to loving you? Does a man have to treat you like a slut to earn your love?"

"Obviously, I love you, don't I?"

Crimson eyes flickered, surprise silencing the gunman.

Kisaragi's eyes glistened. _What am I saying? Love Vince? No…_

The last few weeks had been hell - the calls, the pain, the leering and hateful people as she walked down the street. Even stealing their material had not lessened the pain. Reno hadn't been avoiding her calls like Vincent had though…

"_C'mon babe," Reno drawled. _

_Anger laced his tone as he spread her thighs apart. "You know I love you. Besides, I'm fine about the tryst you had with Valentine – as long as it's over."_

_You shouldn't have been fine with it. _Yuffie's eyes darted to Vincent's as her reverie broke. "He loves me!"

"Heh - so you claim." The former turk swept around and headed for the door. He paused at the entrance as she cried out for him. "I'll leave you to your own devices then – it seems you've chosen where you should be. If he loves you as you say, then my 'assistance' is no longer necessary."

The door opened and the princesses eyes filled.

As it slammed shut, the tears fell.

_One Week Later…_

Silver eyes dampened as they looked about the vacant apartment. The small place looked as empty as her heart felt. _Leaving Reno was the right decision. Wasn't it?_

A knock echoed on the door and Yuffie looked at it hesitantly. _Do I really want to do this? _Another firm knock echoed and she sighed, walking over to open it. _I don't have a choice. I can't go home now. Not after - Godo would never let me come back._

The tall man at the door looked down his long nose at her and held up a key, "The spare key. If you lose it, there is a 50 gill fee for replacement." Obsidian eyes shamelessly dragged over her. "Though I suppose we could come to some arrangement to lower that fee, should it happen."

With a frown, Yuffie snatched the key and shut the door.

"Not a chance," she muttered beneath her breath and unclenched her fist.

Lifting her eyes, the ninja stared at the room again. A Midgar nightclub sign flashed from outside, directly before her window. _This is it then... _The wallpaper on the far wall caught her attention and tears flooded her eyes. _Why does everything remind me of you, Vincent?_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _A new chapter! FINALLY! ducks from the onslaught of things being thrown Sorry! So sorry, for the long wait. Had a bit of writer's block, but it looks like things are rolling again._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Pairing(s):**__ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) [This will be a Yuffentine._

_**Warning(s):**__ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc._

_**Summary:**__ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry…_

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Seven**

_Two Months Later…_

_I hate it here. _With a sigh, Yuffie pushed herself off the bed. The floor was cold and she could hear the phone still ringing. _Who is calling anyway? It's probably another telemarketer for the Kalm Newspaper._

With a tug, she pulled the towel from around her head. A nap after her shower had been a good idea. _I still need to find a job here. I only have enough saved to cover the rent for this month. _A grumble of discontent left her mouth. _What the hell does someone do in Kalm anyway? All it has since the reconstruction is a few taverns, a brothel, and a restaurant. Just great going Yuf!_

Yuffie gave an indignant huff as she dressed and slipped on her shoes. _At least the phone stopped ringing._

Leaving the apartment was uneventful. The overcast skies and sporadic rain leaving the streets emptier than usual. _I'll just get some food for lunch and head back. I can look for a job tomorrow. _

"Yuffie?"

Kisaragi stopped as she heard the familiar voice. _Oh, gawd! Tell me it isn't… _She turned and forced a greeting from her mouth, "Oh… Vincent. It's good to see you."

"Where have you been?"

Platinum eyes blinked and Yuffie made a small smile creep up. "I'm staying here in Kalm now – people have some great materia here." She lied. It was so easy to act like nothing had occurred between them and her body filled with regret a that thought. _It's a lie though. I've missed you. _"What are you doing in Kalm?"

"Looking for you."

The princesses' heart sped up, "Why?"

Vincent's eyes burned into her and she shifted uncomfortably as her heart sunk.

_Oh… so he does still want to continue things. _She looked at the rain and sighed, "Come on, we'll go back to my place. It's raining out here."

Yuffie turned and headed back towards her apartment – trying to ease the sinking realization that she did love him and that the affections only went one way.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

"Rent's due tomorrow."

Yuffie looked at the apartment's owner as they passed. His dark eyes were eyeing her companion up and she could what he was thinking. "Alright…" Taking to the stairs, she could feel her lover's eyes on her as they headed up to the third floor.

After closing the door behind her, the ninja took a sharp breath as she looked at him. _I can do this. If I don't, I doubt he'd be around much anymore. After all, he has better things to do. Doesn't he? _

"You're not living with Reno anymore."

She nodded and took a hesitant step towards him. His cape was damp from the rain. "Yeah, things got boring, so I left." Yuffie lied and stopped in front of him, though didn't dare her eyes to lift.

Her fingers reached out and she sucked in a breath as she unbuckled his pants. _Isn't he going to help? Maybe he just wants a blowjob, so he can go? After two months and he's in a hurry?_

Her heart thumped and Kisaragi wondered if it would explode. His cock was hardening as she cupped him expertly. A hand and a claw settled on her shoulders and Yuffie shivered as they burned her skin – a delightful burn she had missed.

"Yuffie…"

Releasing him from the constraints of his boxers, Yuffie finally looked up. "Hm?"

"I'm staying at the Shinra Mansion again." Vincent declared, drawing a thumb back and forth across her shoulder as though he was nervous. "There are more than enough rooms there…"

"I can't just leave, Vince. I've signed a contract to the apartment, I can't afford to pay the fee for--"

Valentine shook his head and interupted, "Money is of no issue. I can… take care of it. The mansion is fully stocked as well."

Yuffie hesitated. _Is he really asking me to live with him? Could he…? _Her thoughts churned the idea and a frown came over her lips, "It's winter there."

Crimson eyes blinked.

The ninja sighed, "It's really cold in Nibleheim – I don't even have a job. How am I supposed to get clothes so I don't freeze to death? That mansion is freezing!"

"As I said, money is of no issue." Vincent repeated. His cock strained against her hand that had idly began to massage him. "I've enough for the both of us to live on for quite some time."

"Oh…" Yuffie dropped her eyes. _What are you thinking Yuffie? He's not actually asking you to live with him because he's madly – head over heals – for you. Vince just doesn't want the inconvenienced of having to find me every time he wants company. At the least, I'd be away from that creepy man who runs the apartments… _"Fine, sure… I'll go."

Vincent gave a nod and a small smile skimmed his lips. He groaned as she ran her hand down his shaft. "Yuffie…"

"Let's go in the bedroom, Vince."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ _Another chapter – and it hasn't been a century! Mwhahaa! I had a tad bit of writers block when writing this chapter, but it worked itself out and I know what I am going to do from this point. Hmm… looks like Yuffie still likes to jump to conclusions… question is, is she right or wrong? _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc. _

**_Rating:_**_ M/NC-17 _

**_Pairing(s):_**_ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) [This will be a Yuffentine. _

**_Warning(s):_**_ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc. _

**_Summary:_**_ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry… _

**Falling for You **

**Chapter Eight **

****

_Two Days Later… _

It didn't take long to arrive in Nibleheim. Snow covered the ground and Yuffie wondered if there was a reason it looked so beautiful – even if freezing. _I forgot how pretty it was here in the winter. _

Yuffie gave a sideways glance to her companion; he had been rather silent since their last escapade. _Is he bored with me already? _

The gate was pushed open and the two walked up to the mansion.

It wasn't much warmer on the inside and the ninja rubbed her arms in attempt to lessen the cold.

"I admit that I haven't emptied the other rooms yet." Vincent commented, eyeing her. "You're welcome to stay in my room, if you wish."

"…Don't worry about." _Of course, he'd want me to have my own room. Vince would probably get sick of me being around all the time otherwise. _"I'll start cleaning one out now."

Vincent frowned, "As you wish – I'll be in the study, go ahead and pick which room you'd like."

Yuffie blinked. _What's his problem? He said I'd be having another room… He's acting like he wanted me to stay in—oh... _She swallowed hard. "Vince…"

He paused, but didn't turn.

"Actually, I'd kind of like to lay down for a while. So, I'll take up your offer."

Valentine turned and the ninja gave a small smile, her heart beating with how close he was.

"I'll be in your bed if you need anything."

A red tint crossed over Yuffie at how wrong it sounded and she gasped as he pulled her to him. His breath was warm against her head as he spoke, "Perhaps, I'll join you then. I could use a light nap as well."

The woman's heart fluttered, but she swallowed hard and nodded. With a gentle breaking away, she headed towards the stairs. _See Yuffie? This is how it is. _

_Several Hours Later… _

Yuffie sat up in the bed, hugging one leg to her. Vincent was laying beside her, his bare chest causing a flutter in her chest. "What am I to you?"

Crimson eyes greeted her and she gasped. _Crap!_ _Did I say that out loud? _

"Yuffie…"

She swallowed hard. _Here it comes. The declaration I am just warming your bed._

"I would not have asked you to come here, if I did not…" Vincent's tone faltered and he looked away. "I enjoy your company Yuffie."

Yuffie winced. It didn't hurt as bad as she had expected. _No. _She thought as her eyes threatened to fill with tears. _It hurts much worse._

"That's not what I meant." Vincent muttered and turned to face her. It was anguishing to lie to her. "It is too early, Yuffie. I will not trap you into something you're not ready for."

Platinum eyes darted to him, "What?"

"You're still in love with Reno."

"What if I wasn't?" Yuffie swallowed hard as he frowned.

"I will not play a game of what if's."

The princess frowned, "How I feel isn't a game."

"Yuffie…"

"Just answer me, Vincent! What if I wasn't in love with Reno anymore?" Her tone lowered to a whisper. "What if I am in love with you? What if I have been for a long time?" Yuffie's voice hitched. "What if I lied all those times you asked me if I was getting attached and our tryst's weren't just a way for me to…? What if--"

He silenced her by cupping her cheek and leaning forward. The woman's breathing hitched again and he stopped just before her lips. You could almost hear her heart pounding.

"I do love you, Yuffie." Vincent did not waste a moment more and crushed his lips to hers.

**_To Be Continued… _**

****

**_A/N:_** _Mwhaha! Another chapter… so quickly! I hope you all enjoyed it, be sure to let me know. Mwhahhaa, looks like those two are finally getting somewhere. _


	9. Chapter 9 & Epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own and I do not make money from the characters or Final Fantasy 7, etc. _

**_Rating:_**_ M/NC-17 _

**_Pairing(s):_**_ Yuffie/Vincent, Yuffie/Reno. (Possibly others along the way) [This will be a Yuffentine. _

**_Warning(s):_**_ Smut, Angst, N/C (possibly), abuse, romance, drama, etc. _

**_Summary:_**_ Not wanting to share the affection of her lover with others, Yuffie finds herself in a worse predicament when her plan to 'better' her 'skills' goes awry… _

**_NOTE: LAST CHAPTER! Chapter 9 and Epilogue! MWHAHAA! _**

**Falling for You **

**Chapter Nine **

Yuffie moaned. His claw buried in her hair as he devoured her mouth. The ninja could feel her heart racing as he settled between her thighs; it was nothing like their trysts had been. _This was…_

The head of his cock pushed through her folds and her neck arched.

_Love. _

Vincent embedded himself within her slowly, taking his time as his cock throbbed. He'd waited for this too long to rush.

Their bodies moved fluently as he began to thrust, drawing a moan from her parted lips. Her tongue danced with his restlessly.

The gunman slid his fingers across his lover's cheek as he leaned back to look at her – his movements increasing ever-so-slightly. "Beautiful."

A blush stained her face and Yuffie's eyes widened as he pulled out and pushed back in abruptly. Her thighs were quaking, but she doubted it was just from the sex. This is what she had craved for with Reno – yet never had.

Her legs wrapped around Vincent and she pulled him closer, "Please…"

Crimson eyes flickered and his body began moving with more intensity. They savored every thrust as he brought her to the point of undulating pleasure. His cock spasmed as she cinched around it. A breathless moan left her red lips and he groaned against her ear – filling her.

Time passed slowly and as Vincent broke their intimate embrace, they stared at one another.

"I love you, Yuffie." He spoke softly.

A smile came to her lips and she leaned forward. "I love you too, Vincent."

**EPILOGUE **

Yuffie grinned as she looked to her husband and daughter. They both looked peaceful lying there on the couch. _I can't believe its been three years. _

Platinum eyes danced as she looked at the black haired girl curled up beneath Vincent. Her red-rimmed, silver eyes were closed and her face looked like an exact replica of her mothers.

_It wasn't easy getting to this point. _Yuffie noted and leaned down to brush back the hair from her daughters face. It was true they had their moments when things went wrong – even the instance where Reno had turned himself around and tried to win her back. He never stood a chance.

Crimson eyes slid open and the ninja sat down on the edge of couch. "Yuffie…"

"I love you Vincent."

A small smile came to his lips and Yuffie gave a bigger one in return as he placed a hand on her pregnant belly. "I love you too, Yuffie. Always."

**END**

_**A/N: **Mwhahaha! It is COMPLETE! Finally! I know it is a short ending, but I hope enjoyable none-the-less. Be sure to let me know! THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
